


Love me under the waves

by TheVioletHour



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott has only one goal, Eliott is gone from the start, Lucas hates Eliott's guts, Lucas is a soft baby, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weekly Updates, all the good tropes, but one of them isn't surprised, love at the beach, or does he really?, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletHour/pseuds/TheVioletHour
Summary: After a bad break up that leaves him reeling, Lucas had hoped to spend two relaxing weeks at the beach with his friends, in his favorite region of France. But of course, Eliott Demaury had to come and ruin his plan, like the thorn in his side he's always been.Forced to share a room with a boy he heavily dislikes, Lucas has no idea Eliott has a plan of his own, and that it might change his life, and his heart, for the better.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Love me under the waves

##  Chapter 1 : The travel 

Lucas sighs as he drops his old, worn out, and way too heavy, brown bag on the pavement, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Of course, he had only himself to blame for that, because he had waited till the very last minute to prepare for his travel, as he usually does. 

It’s not his fault, he HATES packing. With a burning passion. He’s pretty sure this is what Hell is made of actually, a room full of suitcases that are never finished, impossible to close up and him running in circles around them, always forgetting something and having to redo it all over again, clothes piling up in a never ending disarray. 

Yeah, that’s what Hell sure looked like for him. That’s what he had told the lady at bible study when he was nine and he hasn’t changed his mind since. A suite brimming with infinished suitcases, and in the next Hell room to his right, Eliott Demaury with his stupid hair and sunshine smile, coming and going inside the first room to comment on his despair with his signature smirk that seems reserved to irking Lucas out of his mind on a regular basis, a girl or boy on his arms. A perfect replica of real life now that he thinks of it.

That and in yet another adjecent room , his ex would be there too with the man he cheated on Lucas with. And Lucas, stuck with all of them alternatively for all eternity, smothered by an eternally unfinished task, a perpetual heartbreak and the unbearable presence of the man he wants to strangle so badly on a daily basis.. and his never ending line of hookups.. 

‘Damn I hope Hell doesn’t exist. Because if it does, it looks suspiciously like my life right now.” Lucas thinks as he sips on his takeaway coffee, staring at the pink and violet hues of the morning sky, almost expecting them to turn into smothering red clouds and columns of black smoke.. It doesn’t happen though and he extracts himself from his sarcastic mind.

It was unusually cold on this July morning and he wraps his jacket closer to his frame with one hand. He feels drawn to the sky again and tries to calm his rising anxiety. 

Yann and Idriss had insisted for a long time to get him on board with this group trip in Bretagne. “We rented a house for all of us! It’s not in the coolest town but it’s super close to the sea.” had exclaimed Yann over the phone. “We could go to the beach everyday, learn how to surf, meet girls...and boys! It’s gonna be awesome!” 

“Yann, I’m single and not over him yet.. I can’t go on a vacation when everyone’s in a relationship or looking for a hookup.” He had looked at the picture frame on his bed stand. “I’m not ready. And I don’t want to be third wheeling between the happy couples and Idriss and you hitting on girls at the beach.” 

“You won’t, I promise!” Idriss had yelled over the phone and Lucas had rolled his eyes, a small amused smile on his lips. 

“Really Lucas you have to come, it’ll do you good.”

“But why? You know … Douche face.. used to take me to Bretagne every summer we’ve been together.” He was forbidden to pronounce his ex’s name in front of his friends, a newfound mechanism to get over him, enforced by his friends to help with the break up. “Why would I want to go back there? And risk seeing him again after all that went down between us?”

“Because you love this region and wanted to live there ever since we were little boys?” 

“Find something else.” He had replied sharply and silence had followed. He could literally feel Idriss and Yann exchanging a look. There was something strange in Yann’s voice when he talked again. 

“Because,E..we want you there and can’t imagine this vacation without you.” He heard what he thought was the sharp sound of a small slap but didn’t dwell on it… Despite what he had just said, he didn’t really imagine himself alone in Paris, looking at the Instagram posts of his friends all together, having fun without him and then looking at his ex’s posts with his new boyfriend. It all sounds too depressing. If he had to be lonely this summer, might as well be looking at the ocean. 

“Fine I’ll come.” He surrendered.

And now he is waiting at 5 in the morning on a Saturday, trying hard not to think of what Thomas was doing, wondering if he had just tumbled down into bed with his new lover after one of his legendary parties. He compares his own Friday night, listening to his favorite concertos (one of his best kept secret) and drinking red wine till he passed out on his couch, unshed tears behind his eyelids.

The insistent vibration of his phone tears him from his darkening thoughts and he reaches in his jacket pocket to grab it. It’s Yann. 

“Yo, watch out for an orange van, we’re coming to pick you up! And promise not to get mad.”

“What? Why?” He startles as he sees the van driving slowly towards him. He tries to decipher the people inside in the dimly lit street. The phone is still on.

“By the way, who’s driving?”

The line suddenly goes silent and the van pulls up right in front of him. Yann gets out hurriedly, sleep still weighing on his features, looking tired but happy. He hugs Lucas tightly as a way to say hello, a habit he picked up since … Douche Face left Lucas a mess on his apartment floor six months, eleven days and 4 hours ago. Not that he is counting. He’s just very good with numbers. 

“I’m so happy you’re coming with us.” Yann whispers on his shoulder before detaching himself, a strange smile on his face. He grabs Lucas’ suitcase and moves towards the truck that Idriss has already opened. Lucas greets him happily, already feeling a little better. He turns his eyes to the rest of the van, taking in the faded orange color and the smooth, round shape of it, smiling as he makes out the outlines of his friends’ heads inside. Yann passes an arm around his shoulder and his smile seems to tighten.

“Promise you won’t be mad” he pleads for the second time this morning and Lucas frowns. He vaguely registers one of the car’s doors slammed shut on the opposite side and footsteps echoing slightly on the pavement. He opens his mouth to answer his best friend when he sees Yann’s smile becomes uneasy. He glances back and feels his blood turn to ice in his veins, before anger boils it up. 

Eliott  _ fucking  _ Demaury is standing right there on the sidewalk, his face barely visible between the shadows of the retiring night and the shy first rays of the morning sun. But he could see his signature smile gleaming him in his direction. 

“Hello Lucas.” Eliott leans down against the van, roaming eyes sliding from Lucas’ face to the length of his body, before resting on his face again. Something shines strangely in his clear eyes and Lucas flushes. He feels self-conscious about his oversized Nirvana shirt and washed out jeans all of a sudden, his favorite heartbroken-but-alive outfit. He should have dressed better.. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

He doesn’t reply and turns to Yann instead who looks sheepish and apologetic. 

“What the hell is he doing here, dude? The fuck?” he grits between his teeth, furious. Yann shrugs, avoiding his stare. 

“He was the one who found the van and rented it. Idriss and him are gonna split the drive, they’re the only ones with a driving license..”

“We could have taken the train.” 

“What? And how would we have got to the house? There aren’t any buses in that part of the countryside, you know that!” 

He was right. Lucas felt like stomping his foot like a petulant child and feels ridiculous for it. He should be used to Eliott ‘s presence by now, he was always there, their group of friends having merged a long time ago. He just irritated Lucas way too much to be rational about this. He thinks of Hell again and asks himself briefly if he had crossed some kind of threshold leading there this morning without knowing. Maybe at the local coffee shop where he had gotten his coffee, between freshly baked muffins and Greg the barista’s forceful smile. Apparently Hell is not paved with good intentions but with too expensive coffee. Go figure. 

He opens his mouth to voice his displeasure but finds himself interrupted before doing so.

“We should really get going if we don’t wanna get stuck in traffic.” Eliott suggests, coming closer to him. Lucas can feel him staring at his face, trying to get him to look back. He’s not gonna give him the pleasure. 

“Fine” he replies sharply, grabbing his backpack from the floor with too much force. He moves towards the back of the van but a hand on his arm stops him. 

“You’re riding shotgun, next to me.” Eliott smirks as Lucas stares back dumbfounded. 

“Excuse-me? Since when don’t I get to decide where I sit?” 

“Since you’re the last one we’ve picked up and there’s no more room in the back.” 

“I’ll exchange with someone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Everyone’s already comfortably settled, and Alex and Arthur are already sleeping. You don’t want to disturb them, do you?” The older man chastise him and Lucas never wanted to flip someone off as much as he does right now. He glances at the window and sees his two friends asleep leaning on each other and Yann and Idriss next to them. He capitulates with a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll sit at the front. But I don’t like it.” He glares at Eliott who only answers with a beaming smile as he opens the passenger door and gestures Lucas to get inside. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun.” He winks at Yann who was silently watching them and Lucas gets inside with an irritated huff, feeling slightly betrayed at the turn of events. The habitacle is pleasantly cool as he settles down in silence, after checking Alexia and Arthur were in fact sleeping soundly. He responds to Idriss’ happy wave with a weary smile that soon disappears as Eliott and Yann enter the van at the same time. He doesn’t see the look his two friends exchange as the latter sits next to Idriss, too busy trying to ignore the unexpected driver. He moves further towards the door, almost leaning against it. 

He could perceive the small smile tugging at Eliott’s lips from there though and once again the injustice of having him there seizes him. It looks like he wasn’t gonna catch a break anytime soon. He presses his head against the window, realizing how heated his cheeks had become since he had climbed into the vehicle. Partly by embarrassment but mostly by anger and something else, unknown, swimming inside his belly. He closes his eyes and settles a little more comfortably, soothed by the cool under his skin. He doesn’t feel himself slipping into an agitated slumber, his thoughts fueled by images of his ex and Eliott mixed together and the dread to face them during these two weeks. He shouldn’t have come. 

  
  
  


Something shifts under him and he jolts awake with a gasp as the car door he was leaning on opens under him and he falls sidewards. He grabs onto the seat to steady himself as the safety belt stops him abruptly, straining against the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“Aow, what the..” He pushes himself back up and glares at the person holding the door open. Eliott.

“Oops, didn’t see you there. But hey, you’re awake.” The anger on Lucas’ face seems to greatly amuse him. “Lunch break. You’ve slept through our other breaks. Thought you should know.”

“And you couldn’t just have woken me up, do you? Instead of trying to break my neck?” Lucas hisses, furious. 

“Nah, where would be the fun in that? Plus, you’re cute when you’re angry.” Eliott replies with a satisfied smirk. He doesn’t wait for Lucas’ answer and trots towards the gas station without looking back. Lucas follows suit, sleep slurring his footsteps, his mind still fuzzy with fading dreams and growing anger and light shock at Eliott’s words. Inside he finds himself engulfed in a hug as Arthur and Alexia rushes to greet himy for the first time today, his heart warming slowly at their enthusiasm. 

“We brought lunch.” Alexia tells him, while bringing a brand of hair behind her ear, her eyes shining strangely. “Come meet us when you’re done.” They exit hand in hand,  Arthur and her, with laughter following them. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Idriss, Eliott and Yann at the coffee machines at the far end of the shop, talking and laughing as well, too loudly for the almost deserted place. He turns his back on them and enters the restrooms. A few minutes later, he watches his reflection on the mirror hit by the neons who shine a harsh light upon him, highlighting the dark bags under his eyes. He looks like the forlorn ghost of himself, pale and thinned out. Almost transparent. No wonder He left. Like an automatic reflex, he wants to reach into his pocket and seek out His Instagram, barely prevents himself from doing so. His fingers graze the phone in his back pocket and the contact with the cold material helps him fact the urge to do so. He washes his hand instead, feeling a little better, trying to ignore the mocking voice inside him whispering that he will fail this usual inner battle later. 

He takes his time going back to the van, savoring the chill air on his skin. His friends were all gathered around one of the wooden pic-nic tables, food laid in front of them. They all smile and cheer him on and he answers with a calm smile, relieved to be with them instead of alone at home. Eliott is watching him intently with his head slightly tilted to the side, apparently lost in thought, a half-eaten sandwich in front of him. He resists the desire to flip him off for the second time since this morning.

“Here’s yours” Alexia exclaims with a bubbly voice, her violet hair falling all over her face with the slightly cold wind. 

Lucas thanks her, touched to see she remembered his favorite kind. No one ever remembered it before, probably because it was an unusual mix. Bacon and Laughing-Cow cheese with pickles. 

“Eliott made them.” she offers the information as if she could see right into his brain. “I was too drunk to do it.” She leans back into Arthur’s chest and he wraps his arm around her middle. The casual gesture makes Lucas’ heart shrink in his chest. God he misses it so much. The affection. 

“Thanks” he mumbles towards Eliott, defiant and moody. The other boy smiles smugly, and raises his own food to his mouth, looking far too smug. Lucas has no choice but to sit next to him, all the other seats around the picnic table being taken. 

“Should I expect poison?” Lucas asks nonchalantly as their bodies brush against one another, settling comfortably on the cold wooden bench. 

Eliott laughs in response, drawing Yann and Idriss’ attention to him. They raise an eyebrow at them and Lucas expects a snarky remark but it doesn’t come. They both go back to their own discussion and he turns to the obnoxious boy next to him. He’s being smirked upon. 

“Lucas, if I wanted to kill you, I’ll choose another way, don’t you worry about that.”

“Thought a lot about my death ugh?” He replies, his eyes narrowed. Trying very hard to keep his mouth in a straight line. 

“You could say that” Eliott looks at him strangely, a dim shadow passing through his eyes. Lucas finds himself gulping involuntarily. 

“Well, sorry to disappoint but I’m not dying yet. Better luck pushing me out of a boat this week.” He scoffs, taking another bite of his sandwich. Damn, it was way more delicious that it had the right to be. It must show on his face because he can swear Eliott’s smile just got bigger .. and smuglier. 

“You can say it’s good you know.” They exchange a look. “It’s your favorite I believe.” Eliott ads with a small movement of his hand towards the food in Lucas’ own. 

“How did you know that?” He answers with a suspicious tone, too happy to find an opening to avoid confirming Eliott’s first affirmation. 

The other boy leans a little towards him and Lucas hates the way his heart picks up. It does that annoying flip again, as often when he's in the taller boy's presence. That must be hate. Has to be it. 

“Because I know you.” His eyes wander on Lucas’ face and he inches closer. The heat rises between them, like it always does and Lucas needs to breathe. He sits back abruptly, startling Eliott in the process. He sneaks a look around and no one is looking at them. It feels like they are though.. 

“Yeah well, it’s just a sandwich, don’t expect a medal or anything.”

Eliott laughs derisively, a low and rumbling sound. .Like the Earth vibrating during an earthquake, Lucas’ inside moving with it. 

“With you? Never.” He raises his can of Coke to his lips, never taking his eyes off Lucas’ face. “But who knows? Maybe you’ll see me differently after these two weeks.” 

“I doubt it. We’re gonna ignore each other like we always do and that’s it. I’m not here to make friends. Especially not with you.” 

He feels weird saying it, as if his words were a toothless bite from a tired snake. As if he didn’t believe them or not strongly enough to carry them into the open. It makes him realize how tired and sad he was. How lonely. Nothing that the gorgeous (yeah he still has eyes, you know, he can admit it), popular young man next to him could comprehend. 

Eliott seems to feel something changing in him and his face softens slowly. He closes his mouth which was without a doubt on the verge to twist an answer back. He keeps it close and finishes eating without adding anything. His eyes contradict his silence however, for they keep darting towards Lucas’ face. It’s unnerving. 

Lucas ends up talking with the others, happy to disengage himself from Eliott’s haunting presence next to him and his thoughts of Paris and the breakup he left there. 

They go back on the road soon after, his spirits higher but something keeps bothering him. Eliott hasn’t spoken to him since, instead laughing and speaking animatedly with Alex, and he should be relieved really, not having to engage in any way with him but it feels weird. Like he was responsible for something, like he should feel guilty. 

The tall boy walks to his driver’s door and Lucas rushes forward, pressing his hand on the door as Eliott opens it. He is met with sparkling blue eyes and a carefully raised eyebrow. 

“Thank you for the sandwiches.” Lucas lets out, avoiding the other’s eyes. He hates how awkward he sounds. “It was… nice.” 

“You’re welcome.” Eliott answers after a pause. “You deserve it.” Lucas looks up abruptly, surprised. This is … way nicer than what they usually behave with one another. “But don’t get used to it.”

He smiles, a real genuine smile, the first one for a while. This, he could do.

“I wouldn’t dare. Plus,I’m pretty sure you spat in it.” He retorts with a smirk.

He turns around without waiting for a reply, followed by the sound of laughter. He misses the amused looks between Idriss and Yann as he gets inside the car, taking his former place at the front, next to the driver and his infuriating presence. 

And off they went. 

* * *

Night has settled gently by the time they arrive. The rain beating the windshield with a soothing force and regularity. The headlights barely pierce the darkness but Lucas doesn’t mind. His window is slightly opened and the salty, heady smell of the ocean invades his nostrils. It is so comforting, he had forgotten how much he missed it those past few months. 

Last time he was there was with Thomas. He had been the one to introduce his then boyfriend with this beautiful, mysterious part of France. Julien had been bewitched by it, insisting that they go at each holiday and long weekends they had together. Loved it so much that he’s taking his new boyfriend there this summer. At the very city Lucas brought him two years ago, where he probably kisses him on the same beach, makes the same corny jokes as they eat chocolate-covered crêpes at Lucas’ favorite crêperie. All the little things taken from him, tiny fragments of his heart and memories. He’s being replaced by another in his favorite place on Earth… The thought hurts too much again and he rolls his window back up. He misses the smell as soon as it is entirely up.

Tears prickle in his eyes and he wills them not to fall and he shuffles on his seat. He feels more than he sees Eliott’s eyes on him and he holds his head high, carefully trying to look impassible. Suddenly the salty scent joyfully assaults his nostrils again and he turns his head left towards the driver. He was opening his window slowly. 

“I’ve always loved the smell of the sea and the sounds of its waves. It’s incredibly soothing to me.” Eliott declares, his left elbow resting on the edge of the car door. He looked so incredibly relaxed and content. Lucas envied immensely at that moment. 

“You look like you enjoyed it too.” He adds, looking at Lucas now, a knowing smile at the corner of his mouth. Like they just shared a secret. 

“Shouldn’t you have your two hands on the wheel?” Lucas retorts instead but his tactic doesn’t work. 

“Nope.” The other hums a tune Lucas thinks he recognizes. Not that he’s going to ask anyway. 

“I’ve never been here before.” He resumes, keeping his eyes on the road this time. “But you have right? Idriss said you’re the one who always talks about his part of Bretagne.You love it here, don’t you?”

Lucas scoffs bitterly. “Yeah sure, before it was stolen from me.” 

“Stolen? By whom?” He genuinely sounds like he wants to know. Worried almost. 

“It doesn’t matter.” He replies curtly, pressing his hands and fingers together on his lap. He thought it would be the end of the discussion. It’s what usually happens when they talk together like this. When he gets like this. 

Silence settles between them. Heavy and loud. 

“You know, no one can steal a place from you. If you love it, you love it. No one has the right or the power to take that away from you. If it matters so much to you, reclaim it.” 

Much to his surprise, it’s not the bitter words that escape from his mouth this time. Instead he finds himself whispering softly, almost hoping Eliott wouldn’t hear him. 

“How?” It’s his turn to look and as always, before he can refrain from it, the beauty of the man beside him makes his throat constrict and his chest feel way too small. 

“I guess you’ll find out.” The other man answers and Lucas notices the way his hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter. “But I say, being there is a huge first step.” He sounds .. proud. 

“Right.. didn’t picture you as a life coach Demaury. Thinking of a career change?” Lucas jokes, hoping to chase the alien feeling that seems to insist on settling inside his stomach. It works, for the sudden tension he didn’t realize was there, dissolves almost instantly. 

Eliott shakes his head softly, looking at the rearview mirror to see the others waking up, grumbling groggily behind them. 

They fall silent after that, letting the others in charge of the conversation in the small habitacle. 

“Where is this place anyway? Is it on a camping site?” Arthur ends up asking, as he tries deciphering the outside, which has been pitch black for a long time. Lucas loves that he’s the only one able to perceive the twisted outside of the old pine trees on the side of the road, separating them for the view of the oceans. Like a secret only he knows. He pushes aside the thought of the other one who might know them too. He had never bothered to see the beauty of the small portion of sea barely visible behind the trees as you drove past them. That beautiful mystery was always closed to him and for Lucas to admire as they have driven by every holiday…

“Nah it’s a house actually. A friend of my parents owns it, that’s why we can afford it.” Yann puts him out of his reverie. “It’s not far from here actually, according to my GPS.” 

“It’ll be close to the cliffs then.” Lucas whispers, more to himself than for the others. He’s sure Eliott has heard even if he can’t be sure of it. He clears his throat. 

“It’ll probably be a little isolated, we might have to take the van everytime we want to go into town and get groceries. Not a lot of tourists in this part of the region. It’s colder than the South part of it.” 

“We have enough.”Idriss reassures him, placing a hand on his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Eliott tense at the small gesture. Possessive with his best friend much? Lucas rolls his eyes and winks at Idriss. 

“I’m more worried about your appetite than mine.”

The older boy guffaws at that. “I don’t blame you. But not to worry, with my boy Eliott we got plenty planned for the next couple days. We won’t need to move too much.” 

He nods happily, relieved to stay away from town on a weekend. There’s always too many tourists there on Saturday and Sunday. Too many chances for an unlucky encounter. He’d rather spend time on the beach. Apparently, that’s what the others want, if their excited chatter about surfing and paddling was any indication. 

He doesn’t know what he wants from this vacation, what he hopes to get from it. He leans to the window, catching a little bit of the sea’s fragrance. Just an opportunity to forget maybe. A chance to reconnect with this place and its happier memories. 

They park in front of the house twenty minutes later, just before midnight. The house is surrounded by comfortable darkness, one that feels enveloping rather than stifling. The soft orange light of the street lamp in front of it bathes the white of its walls with a welcoming hue. Lucas can make out the narrow stairs leading to the main door, and the encouraging size of the lodging as a whole. More than enough for all of them. 

“There are three bedrooms, one of which is in an outhouse, like a smaller house attached to this one, with its own door and everything.” Idriss tells him as they take all the baggage out of the van. The others are already gone inside, turning on the electricity and the boiler for the first time, checking in. 

“Cool, I’ll probably settle with Yann then. We always share a room whenever we go vacationing with the gang. You’ll be rooming with Eliott right?” He asks as he tries to balance his friends' bags into his arms. Idriss doesn’t answer right away, his eyes directed at the trunk of the van, looking for any left luggage. 

“Maybe, I don’t know. Depends what our plans are for these two weeks, I guess.” 

The trunk closes with a sharp thud and Lucas follows Idriss inside, frowning at his strange answer but unable to pinpoint what was bothering him about it exactly. Food is already being warmed in the microwave and the smell is so alluring he forgets anything that hasn’t to do with it. 

The rest of the evening passes by like a blur, they eat leisurely on the couch, making plans about the following day. The majority of them want to go explore the closest beach nearby that Lucas described during the meal, Alexia seemed more inclined to enjoy a quiet morning inside first, resting from the road. Lucas doesn’t know. He is too irritated by the way Eliott sat down on the arm of the couch next to him, preventing Yann from doing so. Like he belonged there and was not bothered by the proximity at all. Lucas had settled back, clearly wanting to appear unaffected. He isn't sure he succeeded.

  
  


“Shouldn’t we talk about the rooms first? Before planning tomorrow?” Eliott’s voice interrupts the flow of conversations. He straightens up and the shift brings his long legs closer to Lucas’. He shivers involuntarily, but doesn’t move, obstinated.

“Well… It’s gonna be pretty simple I think.” Idriss chimes in, his grave voice echoing strangely in the room.

“Arthur and Alexia are sleeping in the first room upstairs. One bed.” 

“Fine, then Lucas and I will take the outhouse.” 

Lucas turns his head towards him so fast it strains the muscles. “Excuse-me?” 

“You’re excused.” Eliott doesn’t even bother looking at him and Lucas feels a hot burning fury seeps through his veins. 

“There is no way in hell I’m sharing a room with you. I’m staying with Yann.”

“Actually Lu, I think it would be best if Idriss and I shared a room.” His best friend looks at him with soft, considerate eyes.. “We both love to run early in the morning and let’s face it, you hate my snoring.” Lucas opens his mouth, shocked by the sudden betrayal. He hates the water that pops suddenly into his eyes. Hates the feeling of abandonment gripping his heart like a vice. He’s overreacting, he knows that. It shouldn’t even matter. But it does.

“I could deal with your snoring..” He whispers, more to himself than for the rest of them. 

Yann comes to sit next to him, circle his shoulders with one of his arms. 

“Come on, Lu, you deserve to get some rest, and you won’t get it with me in the room. The outhouse is almost like a different house, you’ll even see the sea from there.” He looks around him to their friends. “We decided that a long time ago, that you’ll have the nicest room here. You deserve it.” They exchange a soft smile, and Lucas briefly remembers all the nights he spent crying in Yann’s arms after the break up, the long hours of sadness when the tears had tried, and the grumpy hours that followed. Maybe Yann needed a break from that too. A break from the depressed aura he is sure he projects everywhere, at all times. 

He shrugs. “Yeah sure. I get it. I’ll take the outhouse.” He suddenly remembers the man sitting next to him. 

“But I’m NOT sharing it with you.” He glares at Eliott who just raises an eyebrow in response, his teasing smile still plastered on his face. 

“Why not? Idriss and Yann run very early in the morning and I don’t. I’ll be a quieter roommate I can tell you.”

“Yeah, right, and what about the string of one night stands you’re gonna bring back every night, like you do in Paris? ” he spats accusingly, well aware of the looks exchanged between his friends from the corner of his eye. Eliott’s mouth disappears into a thin line, eyes getting darker. Lucas doesn’t back down, on the contrary. “I know your patterns.” 

“You know nothing Lallemant. You really don’t.” Eliott replies between his teeth as he stands up, towering over the other boy. He clenches his hands briefly before releasing them, a shaky breath floating between them. “I have no intention of bringing anyone else to this room, so you can keep this kind of remarks to yourself. Cause despite what you seem to think, I can actually control myself.”

Guilt creeps up on Lucas unexpectedly, as well as uneasiness when he feels the disapproval of his friends directed towards him. He feels more than he sees, Alexia and Arthur leaving, and Idriss moving towards the threshold separating the living room from the corridor. Eliott doesn’t move. 

“Lucas doesn’t think that.” Yann interjects, always jumping to his rescue, like when they were in middle school and Jordan, their class’s bully, was coming after Lucas after school. “He just meant..”

“Yann, I can talk for myself.” Lucas cuts him precipitately.

His friend doesn’t let him finish, looking right into his eyes. “That’s also why I was going to stay with Dri. It’s .. probable that we’re gonna look for fun while we’re here. And I didn’t want to impose that on you.” 

Lucas gapes at them, Eliott forgotten next to him. “You what?? I wouldn’t mind if it was you.. I’d stay somewhere if you needed…” He really didn’t mind. People looking for one night stands and hooking up never bothered him. He would have been a hypocrite if he did. He had his fair share after all, before He who must not be named. He even helped Yann and even Idriss more than once. Wingman of the year. No, it only bothered him when it was Eliott, for reasons he didn’t care or dare to go into.

  
  


“Yeah, but I would feel bad no letting you into the room because I would be.. busy.” Yann adds, merciless. “You won’t have this problem with Eliott.” He smiles at the man and it angers more than he can say. 

“Riiiiight.. Cause that's something he never does in Paris.” Lucas scoffs, sarcastically. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” Eliott exclaims suddenly, furious, as he storms out of the room, almost bumping into Idriss on the way out. Lucas jumps slightly at the change of tone, looking at him leave, a little stunned. That was a first. What had gotten into him now? Idriss shoots him a disapproving look before following his best friend. He hears the front door slam seconds later. 

“Lucas..” Yann sighs next to him and tears prickle in Lucas’ eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” he murmurs, contrite. Yann presses a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know it’s tough for you right now, but this is not gonna help. He’s not responsible for..”

“I know..” Lucas stands up too. “But Yann, why should we share a room, we’re not even friends! More than that, he hates me and I h…”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Yann cuts him off, exasperated. “He really doesn’t.” He insists in front of Lucas’ incredulous expression. “And I know you’re wary of him for strange, inexplicable reasons but I know you enough to know you don’t hate him. Not really..”

“I have my reasons. I do.” He insists as Yann raises a mocking eyebrow at him. It’s no use, he knows that. He has to fold. 

“Please be nice to him, Lu. You don’t have to be nice to him all the time, or even become friends. Just be civil. It’s only to sleep, we’ll be together all the time anyway. It’ll be fine, I swear. For me..” Damn those chocolatey puppy eyes. 

“Fine.” he concedes and smiles faintly in front of his best friend’s beaming smile. “I’m gonna talk to him. If the twin beds are on each side of the room, I guess we can be roommates. I don't see how it's gonna be different that Idriss and you because he's probably gonna the exact same thing than you guys.. But whatever, I'll lock the door before he can come in if he does. No one's hookup getting between me and my beauty sleep.” He jokes weakly.

He doesn’t miss the startled expression that seizes his friend’s features. Blink and you miss it. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Yann chokes out before recomposing himself. “I’m sure the room will be fine. Large enough for you both. After all, you’re very small.” 

“Oh shut up.” Lucas laughs and throws a brown couch pillow at him. Yann barely defends himself, on purpose, he’s sure. It bounces on him with a soft thud before falling silently on the floor. 

“I’m gonna go see Eliott, apologize.” He adds before Yann’s worried face. “And then I should go get my suitcase, I have no idea where it is.”

“I think it’s in the outhouse already. Eliott took it there when he removed it from the trunk. I heard him tell Idriss.” 

Lucas bites back a remark about the fact that no one seemed to have cared about his opinion on the subject because he didn’t feel like adding fuel to fire anymore this evening. But he keeps it in a corner of his mind, something to talk about when they’ll be back from that trip. 

He finds the two boys in the garden, their tall shadows outlined by the lights coming from the window behind them.  _ The kitchen.  _ Lucas thinks briefly. He always likes to locate the rooms, entrances and exits every time he finds himself in a new place. When you have parents prone to sudden outbursts of marital rancoeur, you learn how to plan a quick escape, whether it be at a stranger’s or your own house. He heads straight for them, barely hesitant, and the gravel squeaks underneath his sneakers, warning them of his approach. _Come on Lucas, you can do it. Fake apologize, you do that all the time._ The upside of having a father that blames you for everything going wrong ever, it seems. No one can fake excuses better than him. It's a talent. 

He barely has time to notice Eliott’s slightly dejected posture and sad face before it turns into a mask of ice. Idriss longs contrite but not unhappy to see him. That’s alright, he had worked on harder grounds. Lucas gives him a tight smile before reporting his attention on the other. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. What you do on your private time is your own business, I shouldn’t judge you on that. It’s not my place.” 

Eliott raises an eyebrow at that, like he didn’t believe him. Looks like his talent isn't working on the other boy. He waves a hand around, towards the outhouse, hidden in the dark. 

“I know you don’t like it anymore than I do. But it looks like we have no choice.” He adds quietly. 

Eliott crosses his arms on his chest, his eyes unreadable, and Lucas mimics him without realizing it. 

“Fine.” Eliott finally replies after a few seconds that feels like hours. Lucas feels a little lighter, and he thinks he hears Idriss sighs with relief. “”I accept your apology. It’s nice to see finally admit your mistake and realize I’ll be the best roommate you could have asked for.” 

“Aaaand now, you’ve ruined it.” retorts Lucas, smiling nonetheless, secretly relieved to see that his previous reaction won’t have lasting effects. 

He is painfully aware of how unpleasant it could be to be around him now, and he felt it again when people started to leave the living room. Lately, for every word of his that had been too biting, every invitation he had rejected, he had feared to lose his friends, feared to cut the last straw and find himself, finally and for real this time, all alone in the world. 

That’s why he has made amends tonight, even if he was only half (a quarter?) honest about it. The satisfaction of knowing he had not ruined everything yet, to see the look of approval on Idriss’ face and imagine the pleased expression on Yann’s. What he doesn’t understand however, is why his heart seems a little bigger at the sight of that teasing smile on Eliott’s face returning. It shouldn’t, he never cared about hurting the boy’s feelings before. Maybe because he never actually did. They teased each other, perhaps too rough sometimes, but never to the point of actually hurting the other person. 

But he was raw and in pain and it was the first time he was actually spending time with Eliott since the break up, and the perspective to spend even more time with him, alone. It was scary and it threw his composure out of the window for a moment. He took it out on Eliott because it’s how it works between them. Or at least, it has been until now. It feels good though, to make amends with him too. Foreign but good. 

He doesn’t have time to dwell on it too much though, because Eliott brushes past him after a last smirk in his direction, way closer than he needed to be. He opens his mouth to complain but the other boy is already out of reach, heading straight towards the back of the house, disappearing into darkness. 

“I think he’s going to bed.” Idriss supplies, friendlier. “He drove for a long time today, he needs to rest.”

“Yeah I guess.” Lucas doesn’t move however, unsure about what to do next. 

“Everyone’s going I think.” As if to confirm his words, the lights in the kitchen go out. Only the lights upstairs remain. Lucas thinks he can perceive Alex and Arthur waving at them from on the windows but he can’t be sure. He furthers himself into his jacket, fighting off his impression that he’s suddenly been locked out of the house. He isn’t of course. But a spark of childish fear lights up in his brain and he feels colder than he should on this warm summer night. 

Idriss nudges him gently. 

“You look tired too.” Don’t worry about the plates from dinner, we’ll deal with it tomorrow. You deserve your beauty sleep.’ He quotes the last words in the air with his hands, clearly teasing. 

They both laugh at that and he feels slightly better. A last friendly pat on his shoulder and Idriss is gone too, leaving him alone in the garden. He stays there for a minute, pondering aimlessly as he watches the night sky. Finally, he starts moving and disappears in the darkness, following Eliott’s footsteps, with the only the crickets and the stars to observe him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I hope you liked it. It may look a little dark sometime because Lucas is still suffering from his break up but it IS not a dark story, on the contrary. I hope I managed to convey the ambiguous relationship between Eliott and Lucas correctly. 
> 
> If you liked it, don't hesitate to like or comment, I'll love to discuss with you.
> 
> It will be updated weekly (perhaps not on the same days though)


End file.
